Meant To Be
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Edward and Bella were always meant to be... it's just a shame that Edward doesn't realise that until it's almost too late. Will he return in time to save Bella from herself? Bumps in the road are part of a typical relationship, but Bella and Edward have never been typical and their bumps are bigger than most.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **AN - So... I said I wasn't going to write anymore BellaEdward... I changed my mind. I don't have the rest of this written, so updates will be sporadic, but I've never left a story unfinished before, and I won't start now. While they may not be fast, they will come.**

 **WARNINGS - Bad language, perhaps a bit of violence in later chapters, maybe a lemon or two. I'm not entirely sure how long this will be, or what's going to happen, but I know how it will end.**

* * *

 **Meant To Be**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered, holding his head in his hands. "I'm not strong enough to stay away from her."

Below, he heard the excited squeal of his sister, before she announced, "We're moving back to Forks!"

The hustle and bustle of his family almost brought a smile to his face. Almost. He hadn't smiled since Bella's birthday party. That night had been the catalyst for the worst decision he'd ever made.

He only hoped that he wasn't too late. He prayed that she'd let him fix his error, that she'd believe him when he told her that he loved her more than anything, that she was the very reason for his existence.

"Edward… I can't see your reunion with her," Alice murmured, flitting into the room. "Whenever I try to search for Bella, I just get…"

She trailed off, showing him the blackness that thoughts of Bella's future brought her. His dead heart clenched painfully in his chest. She couldn't be… no, he wouldn't even allow himself the thought.

Bella was fine. He'd see her in just a few days, and see for himself.

"It's okay, Alice," he whispered. "There'll be an explanation for it, I'm sure."

She nodded, though she looked uncertain, and her thoughts matched her face. He ignored her, unwilling to even think that something could be wrong with his angel.

* * *

It was the fastest move they'd ever made. Three days after Edward made his decision, he was driving his Volvo through the familiar streets of Forks.

Parking up behind Jasper, Edward lingered for only moments before his family waved him off towards his love. He ran through the tree's, his legs carrying him faster than he'd ever moved before in his life. Within minutes, he was sitting in the tree outside her bedroom.

Only… she wasn't there.

He opened the window silently, sliding through it. Only a faint trace of her scent lingered, though confusingly enough, most of her things seemed to remain in the room. Frowning to himself, he climbed back through the window, hesitating for only a second before he knocked on the door.

He could hear Charlie in the sitting room, and while he knew he wasn't likely to receive the best reception, he hoped he'd get some answers.

The door opened, and Charlie stood before him. Edward couldn't stop the surprised gasp from escaping his lips. Bella's father was… different. He looked tired and unkempt, there was a beer bottle in his hand, and he was swaying slightly on the spot.

"You," he growled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Edward took an involuntary step back at the force of the hatred in Charlie's tone.

"I… Wanted to see Bella."

"You've got no right to come here, boy. No right to ask after my daughter after what you did to her! You destroyed her, by baby is gone and it's all your fucking fault!"

"No," Edward whispered. "No, Bella's not, she's not gone, she's not. She can't be dead."

"She may as well be," Charlie murmured, his eyes filling with tears.

Edward barely caught the words, caught up in his own terror as he was.

"Chief Swan… please. Please tell me where she is," he begged.

The fight seemed to leave Charlie as he leant against the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew the moment I ended things with Bella that I'd made a mistake, but I couldn't just take it back. Believe me or don't, Chief, but I thought I was doing the best thing for her. I can't… I love her. If she tells me to leave her alone then I will, I swear, but please… let me see her. I need to see her."

His impassioned plea seemed to click with Charlie, and he nodded once, stepping back to let Edward through the door.

"Go in the living room," he said gruffly, closing the door behind him. "Bella isn't here anymore, Edward. After… The day you left her, Bella was missing for hours. I don't know what you said to her in the woods, and quite frankly, it's probably better that way, but whatever it was… she gave up. She curled up in a ball on the forest floor and…"

He broke off with a choked sob.

"Sam Uley was the one to find her. He brought her home and Dr Gerandy checked her over. I thought, give her a few weeks and she'd get over it, first love and… well. I don't like you. I haven't liked you since Phoenix happened, and I've never hid that."

Edward nodded despite himself. He was trying to pick up more of the story from Charlie's thoughts, but they were even more muddled than usual and he couldn't get anything useful.

"My Bella though, she loved you more than anything I've ever seen in my entire life. It was like… you left and you took her with you. She was a shell. She didn't speak, didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't do anything. She sat in the chair in her bedroom, curled up like she was holding herself together, watching out the window."

Charlie shook his head.

"I didn't know what to do. Then… Billy showed up. You know the Quileutes of course. He told me everything. He told me about your family… he told me about the wolves… I didn't believe him. My baby wouldn't be so stupid to get involved with supernatural beings. But… he proved it. Sam was human, and then he was a giant wolf, and my baby was in love with a fucking vampire."

Edward was stunned. He couldn't believe that Billy Black had been so stupid as to run his mouth off to Charlie about not only the wolves, but the Cullen family. The breach of the treaty, the second in months if you counted Jacob telling Bella the legend, was a liability that would have to be addressed at some point.

"Why did he tell you?" Edward asked quietly.

"He told me because he believed you'd done something to her. Vampire Thrall he called it. Said he knew a ritual that he could perform on my Bella to rid her of it. At that point I was all out of idea's, so I agreed to it. I took her down to the reservation and he performed his ritual."

Charlie snorted.

"It was the liveliest I'd seen her since you left, but it wasn't in a good way. She screamed at Billy that she wasn't under some 'thrall', she loved you, and they could all fuck themselves if they thought they could ever make her forget you. It was… quite something. I hoped she'd turned a corner, but if anything, she got worse. It was like she was punishing herself for you leaving."

Edward's breath hitched.

"I tried everything I could think of, and when I failed, Renee tried to take her back to Arizona. Bella refused, she threatened to hurt herself if we made her leave. In the end, there was nothing to do but let her be."

Charlie stood up suddenly, striding out of the room. Edward heard the clinking of bottles as the fridge opened, and he returned moments later with a fresh bottle in his hand. Edward had a feeling that it was only the flow of alcohol that was keeping Charlie so verbose.

"She's not here now, because she was sectioned under the mental health. She's in a psychiatric hospital, and she shows no signs of life. They're feeding her on a drip, and she lies in her bed and she doesn't move. The only noise she makes is when she screams out at a nightmare. So, Edward, no, Bella isn't dead, but she may as fucking well be."

A few moments of silence passed, Edward holding his head in his hands. What the hell had he done? He'd thought he was doing the best thing for her, to keep her safe and alive and instead… he'd destroyed her. Why did he think he was the only one who would feel the separation? Carlisle had voiced the opinion that Bella was Edward's mate, that she would feel it as hard as a human could possibly feel a supernatural bond, but Edward had been certain.

Bella would be better off without him.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much, but… you know what I am, what my family are. On Bella's eighteenth birthday, there was an incident. Bella got a papercut, and my brother Jasper… he's an empath. He felt the bloodlust of everyone there and… he tried to attack Bella. Of course he didn't get to her, but Bella got hurt in the chaos. You remember she came home with an arm injury?"

When Charlie nodded, Edward continued.

"I thought… I wanted her to be safe. Bella… I don't know if this is something you need to know but for the sake of honesty, Bella wanted to be changed. She wanted to become like us, so she could stay with me forever. As much as I loved… love her, I didn't want this existence for her. It can be… I didn't want it for her. So I thought if I took myself and my family away from Forks, well, she'd be safe. We wouldn't be able to hurt her and she wouldn't be changed."

"You didn't believe she loved you as much as she said," Charlie murmured, his eyes surprisingly clear.

"I didn't," Edward agreed. "It's the biggest mistake I've ever made."

Charlie sighed. "I still don't like you, and honestly, if the choice was mine, I'd want Bella as far from you and your family as it's possible to get. She loves you. I think, if anyone can bring my daughter back, it's you. So I'll call the hospital in the morning and add you to her visitors list."

"Thank you."

"Promise me something?" Charlie said, as Edward stood up.

"Anything."

"If Bella wants to be changed… do it for her. Don't let her down again, Edward. You may not be human, but I swear on all that is holy, if you hurt my girl again, I will find a way to end you."

"I… If I hurt her again, I'll give you the means to end me," Edward replied. "And I promise. I'm not strong enough to be without her any longer. Whatever she asks of me, I'll give it her."

* * *

"Did you see her?" Alice asked as soon as Edward walked through the front door. The whole family were staring at him eagerly, waiting for news.

"She's… I…" Edward shook his head.

"Sweetheart, come and sit down," Esme said worriedly, guiding him to the freshly uncovered sofa's. As the others gathered around them, Edward tried to clear his mind enough to explain to them what happened.

"Charlie knows about us. What we are, I mean. And the wolves. Billy Black told him everything."

"Son, perhaps you should start from the beginning," Carlisle said quietly.

Edward nodded. "When we left, when I told Bella goodbye, she didn't want to let me leave. I… I told her I didn't love her. I told her she wasn't enough to hold my attention anymore. From what Charlie told me, it hurt her much more than I could have ever expected. I didn't… I don't… Bella isn't at home. She's at a psychiatric hospital in Port Angeles. I broke her, Carlisle."

The last sentence was a sob, as Edward fell back in his seat, his hands in his hair, pulling it enough to hurt.

"I broke her. The wolves, they tried to convince Charlie I had her under a thrall, that I'd been playing her. They did a ritual on her, but obviously it didn't work, because I would never have done that to her. Charlie, he hates me, and I deserve it. If she tells me to get lost, I'll deserve that too, but I need her. I need her so badly, and she's lying in a hospital bed, screaming from nightmares and being fed through a drip because she refuses to eat and it's all my fault," he cried.

Esme pulled him into a tight embrace, venom filling her own eyes as she rocked him slowly. Nobody seemed to know what to say, and Jasper was cringing into his seat beside Alice at the emotion in the room.

"Edward, you can fix this," Esme whispered. "Did Charlie tell you exactly where Bella is?"

"Yes. He's going to call them in the morning and add me to her list. He hates me, but he thinks I'm his last hope at getting his daughter back."

"Then you'll see her tomorrow. It may be a long road, but I have faith that you can bring back the bright beautiful young woman you fell in love with, both for yourself and for everyone else that loves her."

"Do you think she'll hate me?" he asked, hating how childlike he sounded but needing some form of reassurance.

"I don't know, Son. What I do know, is that Bella loves you as much as you love her. Believe and trust in that love, and in the end, it will come through. You're meant to be together, Edward. Bella loves you. Never lose sight of that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't expect updates to be this fast normally, guys... I just had an overwhelming response to the stories I posted yesterday and reviews feed my muse like nothing else, so... Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Carlisle drove Edward to the psychiatric hospital the following day when it became clear that he was in no state to see the doctors alone. They walked through the doors in silence, Edward waiting impatiently while Carlisle explained who they were there to see to the nurse on the desk.

"Visiting hours begin in half an hour," the nurse said, motioning them to take a seat in the waiting area.

"What's Bella doing right now?" Edward asked, his eyes flashing angrily. "Her father told me she doesn't move from her bed. What harm could it possibly do to allow me in to see her now?"

"Edward," Carlisle murmured warningly. "Half an hour will pass quickly. Hold your temper."

Turning to the nurse Carlisle smiled apologetically. "Isabella is very important to my family, and we've only just found out about her condition. My son is very eager to see her."

The nurse nodded, dazzled slightly by Carlisle's smile. "Let me speak to Isabella's doctor. We may be able to bend the rules, just this once."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you very much."

Ten minutes later, a doctor was greeting them at the door, gesturing for them to follow him.

"Can you tell me more about Isabella's condition?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a full disclosure agreement from Isabella's father," the doctor confirmed. "Isabella is catatonic. It's the worst case I've seen in my career if I'm completely honest. If it wasn't for the drip, she'd have starved herself to death quite some time ago. I… Charlie Swan seemed to believe that your son's presence could help Isabella, but I feel I must warn both of you not to hold too much hope. I pray that Charlie is correct, but… Well, I suppose you'll see for yourself."

He opened the door to a bland looking hotel room, furnished only with a single, standard hospital bed, and a drip stand.

"Why is there no furniture?" Edward asked, stepping into the room. He hadn't allowed himself to look at his Bella yet.

"We were worried she'd attempt to hurt herself."

"Oh, god," Carlisle murmured, his hand lifting to his mouth.

Edward followed his gaze and gasped, his legs shaking beneath him as he leant back against the wall. Bella was…

"That's not my Bella," he whimpered.

The girl in the bed was tiny, emaciated and grey, her hair limp around her shoulders. Her eyes were open, staring straight ahead, but there was no life in them. There was nothing recognisable about the girl on the bed.

"I'll leave you to your visit. A nurse will be round to inform you when visiting is over," the doctor said, looking sadly at Bella for a moment before he left the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet snick.

"Carlisle… that's not my Bella."

Carlisle shook his head. "I wouldn't have believed it either, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. She looks… go to her Edward."

Edward crossed the room slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't react, didn't even blink at the movement.

"Bella? Bella, baby, it's Edward. Can you look at me?"

Nothing.

He hesitated for a moment before he picked her hand up in his own, stroking the skin on the back of her hand with his thumb.

She flinched away from him, a look of fear crossing her face. The bed jostled as she curled herself up into a ball whimpering.

"Not again, not again, no, no, go away, I can't, I can't, not again, not again."

"Bella, sweetheart, please look at me," Edward begged.

"Go away, go away, go away," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "He's not here, Bella. You're hallucinating, it's not real. Go away, go away, go away."

"Baby, I'm here," he pleaded with her, stroking her arm. "Bella, I'm right here, I'm so sorry I left you, so sorry, baby, I love you."

Her eyes flashed open and she stared at him. He waited, holding her gaze, until suddenly, her face blanked with an expression of utter peace.

"Edward," she murmured a soft smile on her lips. "I did it, didn't I? I beat them?"

"Beat who, baby?"

"The doctors… they tried to keep me alive, but I knew, I knew Edward. I had to die to be with you again, I knew. I beat them, Edward. I can keep you now."

Edward was horrified. She was trying to die so she could be with him?

"Sweetheart, you're not dead. You're in the hospital… Charlie told me where you were when I come to your house."

"No. No. Edward, don't tease me, it's not nice. I don't want to think about Charlie. I just want to lay with you forever, come lay with me, Edward."

Edward glanced at Carlisle, who was watching the scene with a pained expression.

"What do I do?" he asked, quickly and quietly enough that he was sure Bella hadn't noticed.

"Prove to her that she's alive son," Carlisle murmured.

"Baby, do you feel pain in the afterlife?" Edward asked after a moment, turning his attention back to Bella.

She frowned. "Of course not, Silly."

He pinched her wrist, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that it would sting for a moment. She blinked, then sat up in the bed, scooting as far away from him as she could, staring at him with wide eyes.

Edward watched cautiously, impressed despite himself over the speed with which she moved.

"You… I… What…" she stuttered. He watched her finally take notice of Carlisle and shrink back even further.

"I came back to beg your forgiveness and Charlie told me where you were," Edward told her quietly. "Bella, I'm so sorry I ever left you. I didn't mean any of what I said in the woods, I was trying to keep you safe. Baby… please believe me. I need you, I love you so much it hurts."

She shook her head. "No, no you don't. You don't love me. I was never good enough for you, I wasn't, I'm nothing, nothing, I can't, you don't, you need to leave, you can't be here, you're not here, this is… no. No."

Being careful of the IV line, Edward reached out to her, ignoring her weak attempts to fight him off, and gathered her up in his arms. He pulled her into his chest, rocking her on his knee as she sobbed into his shirt.

He felt the change in her as she relaxed, her hand finding it's way up his chest to clutch at his shirt as her tears fell unchecked down her face.

"You are everything," he whispered to her. "Absolutely everything. The entire time I was away from you, I didn't smile, I didn't hunt very often, I didn't play music, or talk or anything else. I sat in an empty room with a picture of you and missed you. I love you, Bella, with everything I am and everything I have."

She didn't reply, just continued to cry.

"Someone's coming," Carlisle warned, glancing at the door.

Edward shifted so he was leaning against the back of the bed, Bella still wrapped up tightly in his arms, her legs over his lap.

The doctor walked into the room with the nurse who'd been sitting at the front desk.

"Visiting is -" He broke off, looking at the fully aware Isabella, crying into Edward's shirt. His eyes widened as he took the two of them in, silently glancing at Carlisle.

"How did… this come about?" he asked.

"Edward is partially to blame for Isabella's state of mind," Carlisle replied softly. "I believe her catatonia was due to a broken heart. Edward… the love the two of them share is unlike any I've ever seen. While I don't believe Isabella will get better simply because he's here, I think this will be a turning point for both of them."

"I see," the doctor replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "We've seen it before of course, broken hearts causing severe depression. This is quite the turnaround though, it's very interesting."

Carlisle nodded, but didn't reply, choosing instead to look back at Edward and Bella. Her tears had slowed, and her eyes were fluttering closed, though her grip on his shirt didn't loosen at all.

"Visiting hours are over," the nurse said quietly. "Of course, you're welcome to return tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving her," Edward replied, holding her tighter. She was dozing off in his arms, and it was the best feeling he'd had since he'd left her in the forest. There was no way was he letting her go.

"I'm sorry, lad, but rules are rules," the doctor replied. "Like Nurse Emma said, you're welcome to come back tomorrow, but you need to leave now."

"Carlisle," Edward said, looking at his father figure. "Call Charlie and ask him to discharge Bella to your care. We'll take her home."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "Do you believe he would?"

"He'll do anything to get his daughter back," Edward replied certainly. "Tell him about her reactions today, and I guarantee he'll sign her out."

"Even if that was to happen, it can't happen today," the doctor argued.

"I've only just convinced her that I'm not a hallucination," Edward growled at the doctor. "I'm not going to leave her to wake up by herself and believe that it was just a dream or whatever. It's not going to happen and we can argue about this all night, but until she tells me she doesn't want me here, I'm not fucking leaving."

"Call Charlie Swan, ask him to come here as soon as he's able," the doctor said to the nurse after a moment.

Carlisle nodded at Edward, who just buried his face in Bella's hair, taking in her scent. After the length of time he'd been without it, it truly felt he was in heaven.

* * *

Buried in her hair and oblivious to the rest of the world as he was, Edward ignored the going's on in the room until he heard Charlie's voice.

"This should surprise me more than it does."

He looked up to see Charlie had joined the Doctor and Carlisle in watching the two of them on the bed. Edward was happy to see the man was sober, dressed in his police uniform, and looking somewhat fresher than he had the night before.

"Chief Swan," he greeted quietly.

"How is she?"

"She thought she was hallucinating at first, and then she thought she'd beat the doctors and died. I… I had no idea she would be affected like this," Edward replied. "The doctor has asked me to leave, but I won't make the same mistakes again. The grip she has on my shirt, even in her sleep, tells me she wants me here. I promised you I'd be and do whatever she wanted, so until she tells me to leave, I'm staying with her."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Good."

"We can't allow him to stay with her, Charlie," the doctor said. "We have rules that must be followed, and visiting hours were over an hour ago. We can't just let people stay willy-nilly."

"Well, then I'll take her home, and Edward can stay with her there," Charlie replied with a shrug, his eyes hard. "You're telling me that she spoke, actual words. That's more than she's done since she's been here, and if it's Edward that she needs to get better, then dammit, that's what she'll have."

Bella stirred in Edward's arms, her eyes blinking open slowly.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, baby," he said, tightening his grip on her.

"You're… It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving," he replied, kissing her temple. "Your dad's here, baby."

She looked over to where Charlie stood watching her with tears in his eyes.

"Dad," she gasped out. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, Bells," Charlie replied, approaching slowly. He held his arms out, and she let go of Edward to hug her dad, though she remained on Edward's lap. "None of this was your fault, sweetheart, but I'm so glad to hear your voice."

When they parted, her hand automatically returned to clutching Edward's shirt.

"Are you ready to come home, sweetheart?" Charlie asked, stepping back.

She looked at Edward, then back at Charlie, then back at Edward.

"It doesn't matter where you are, Bella, I'll be right there with you," Edward assured her quietly.

"Actually, Charlie, we wondered if you might let Bella come and live with us for a while," Carlisle said. "As a doctor, I can keep a close eye on getting her back to a healthy weight, and of course, you'd be welcome to visit her at anytime."

Charlie hesitated. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"May I ask why?"

"Because if another 'incident' happens, what's to say that you won't all take off on her again. I'm not sure it's a good idea for the rest of your family to get so close to her again at the moment, especially while she's so fragile. I accept that Edward is… part of her now, and I can't and won't try and keep them apart, but…"

"I understand your concerns, and I realise the only thing that will assure you of my sincerity is time, but Bella is and always has been extremely important to my family. Her well being was the primary cause for our leaving last time, and it has become exceedingly clear that Bella needs Edward as much as she needs him. We learn from our mistakes, Charlie."

"Bells? What do you want to do, sweetheart?" Charlie asked after a moment.

Her eyes widened, and she looked something akin to a deer caught in a flashlight. "I don't know. I don't want to be a problem for anyone. Just leave me here."

"No, baby. You can't stay here, because they won't let me stay with you. Unless you'd like me to leave?"

She shook her head, her grip on his shirt tightening.

"Then would you like to come and stay with us for a while, or do you want to go home?"

She buried her face in his shirt and refused to answer. He stroked her hair, looking up at Carlisle and Charlie.

"I'd feel more comfortable discharging her to live with a doctor," the doctor said, looking between them. "Isabella is going to need someone around who knows what to do with building her eating habits back up, and someone around her is legally allowed to sedate her if at all necessary."

"Has that been necessary in the past?" Carlisle asked, his eyes sad.

"A few times, when the nightmares have been too much," the doctor replied.

"You swear I can visit her anytime?" Charlie asked.

"You'll be welcome at any time of day or night, Charlie," Carlisle assured him.

"Then… for now, I'll allow her to stay with you. This is on a trial basis," he said. Edward could tell he wasn't completely happy with the situation, but nobody could ignore the way Bella was clinging to him.

"When will we be able to leave?" Edward asked.

"I can have the paperwork ready tomorrow morning," the doctor replied. "That's the earliest I'll be able to have it arranged."

"Let me guess, I have to leave?" Edward asked, glaring at the doctor, who nodded.

Keeping Bella in his arms, Edward shifted off the bed, then turned to put Bella down. When he let go of her, she shrieked, kicking against the bed as she tried to keep her grip on his shirt.

Edward stroked her hair, settling her down some. "Are you sure about that, doc?"

"We can't allow you to remain in her room all night. I'm sorry that she's upset by it, but it's only one more night. If necessary, we can sedate her until morning."

Edward snarled, even as Carlisle shook his head frowning and Charlie turned a glare on the doctor.

"Look, Doc, you know I respect you," Charlie said, his tone hard. "But my daughter has been in a catatonic state for months. She's finally communicating, and you want to sedate her and take away the person who's brought her back to life? If you think I'll allow that, you can think again. Either make an exception for Edward to remain with her, or get the paperwork fast tracked and allow us to leave today."

Edward gently lifted Bella back into his arms, wrapping himself around her as he sat back down.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, burying her face in his neck. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't, baby. There is nothing and nobody in this world that will ever make me leave you again, I promise."

The doctor watched them silently for a moment, before he nodded once. "I'll have the paperwork fast tracked. Charlie, if you'll come with me, you'll have to sign for her release."

Charlie nodded his head, smiling down at his daughter as he leant forward to kiss her head.

"I'll come with you, I'd like to have a look at Bella's medical file," Carlisle said quietly, following the two men from the room.

Edward scooted himself down the bed so he was lying down and wrapped the blanket around Bella. He tried to tuck it between them, but she wouldn't let him, curling against him tighter.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, closing his eyes as he buried himself once more in her presence, focusing only on the feel of her in his arms, the smell of her surrounding him and the sound of her heart beating in her chest.

He was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Looky here, another chapter! I know I said I wasn't posting anymore yet, but... I'm enjoying the love, so I thought I'd spread it. Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Edward sat in the back of Carlisle's car, Bella on his lap. He was grateful to the tinted windows, but with Charlie driving closely behind them, it wasn't like they were about to get pulled over anyway. She'd refused to let him go long enough to get changed, so he'd wrapped a blanket around her and carried her out, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the doctor as he did so.

She was wearing her pyjama's, and for the time being at least, if that was how she was comfortable, then there should be no problem with her keeping them on.

Hopefully, she'd allow Esme or Alice to help her when the time came for her to shower and change. Edward wasn't comfortable at all with the idea of leaving her to her own devices, her words in the hospital had put the fear of god in him with regards to her lack of value in her own life.

"I've called Esme and asked her to get the others to leave for a few hours while you get Bella settled in your room," Carlisle said quietly. "I don't believe having them bombard her with greetings and apologies as soon as we return home is a good idea."

Edward nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Carlisle… can I help her? Will she get better?"

"You're already helping her, son," Carlisle assured him. "Keep spending time with her, and when she's ready, talk to her. Tell her that you realised your mistake, that you won't make it again. I have every faith that Bella will be fine with time."

Edward nodded, his hand moving through Bella's hair. She shifted slightly, pushing her face harder against his chest. She'd fallen back to sleep sometime during the journey, and he hoped it was because she felt safe cradled in his arms as she was.

Esme was waiting impatiently on the porch when Carlisle finally pulled the car to a stop. Charlie pulled in behind them, and opened the door for Edward to climb out, Bella still secure in his arms.

"I'll come by tomorrow when I finish work," he said, bending a little to kiss Bella's temple. "If she wants to speak to me, my phone will be on all night, and I'll keep it with me tomorrow."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Charlie. For letting me see her."

Charlie clasped his shoulder briefly. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, are you letting people know you're back or not?"

"We'll have to let Billy Black know, as it's part of the treaty. Otherwise, I think we should keep it on a need to know basis until Bella is feeling better," Carlisle said as he got out of the car.

"That'll be the treaty that stops you hunting… humans, right?"

"It isn't the treaty that stops us drinking from human beings, Charlie, rather it's our consciences. We wouldn't kill somebody, simply for the sake of sustaining ourselves. No, the treaty was made so that we and the wolves could live side by side with as little strife as possible," Carlisle explained.

"Ah. Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. You're welcome anytime, like we said. Have a good evening, Charlie."

"You too."

Edward headed into the house, offering Esme a small smile as he passed her. Taking Bella into his bedroom, he sat down on the wide couch, laying her down beside him. He tucked the blanket around her, and put his jumper under her head as a pillow.

"Here's her bag, son," Esme said, walking into the room.

Edward took it, opening it up and speedily putting her clothes into the wardrobe beside his own, smiling at the sight.

"We're going to have to order a bed," he said, glancing back at his girl. "She can't keep sleeping on the sofa."

"Already got it covered, Son. A king size bed will be delivered first thing in the morning," Esme assured him.

"I hurt everyone by making us leave, didn't I?" he murmured, shaking his head. He'd never before realised just how selfish his actions had been. He'd not only allowed Bella to form an attachment to him, but there were strong bonds between her and his family as well.

"We all understood the logic behind your decision, Edward, no matter how much it hurt. I will warn you though, there has been talk of tying you up and locking you in the basement if you ever try and leave her again."

Edward snorted. "Right, like I'm stupid enough to ever leave her again. Esme… I didn't think I could love her more, but when I saw her in that hospital bed… her scent doesn't even bother me now. Or, it does, but not in the way it once did. It's more… comforting now, than tempting."

"You'll probably be better discussing that with Carlisle, but if I may offer an opinion?" She asked, continuing when he nodded. "When we were here before, you always held part of yourself back from Bella. Now… I think you've completely accepted the mating bond between you. The way you now describe her scent as comforting… Carlisle's scent is comforting to me, and I've heard Alice say the same thing about Jasper."

Nodding thoughtfully, Edward looked back at Bella.

"Even as ill as she is, she's still so beautiful," he sighed. "I just want her to be happy again."

"And she will be. Now that you're with her, she'll be fine, Edward. I told you, have a little faith in both yourself and her."

Bella stirred on the sofa, her fingers clutching at Edward's jumper as her eyes fluttered open. He saw her panic for a second when she realised she was alone, before he was beside her, stroking her cheek.

"I'm still here, baby. I was just putting your clothes in our wardrobe."

Bella stared at him for a moment. It was like she was trying to memorise every last millimetre of his face. She sat up slowly, clutching his jumper to her chest.

"You shouldn't have brought me here, Edward," she whispered, her legs pulling up to her chest. "You should have left me in the hospital."

Moving slowly, Edward moved to sit down beside her.

"Don't you want to be here, Bella?"

"I don't want to be a bother, Edward. I'll be a bother here. I cause you all pain."

"You don't cause any of us pain, Bella. The only thing that caused any of the family pain was being separated from you. None of them wanted to leave you, sweetheart. It was all my fault."

She shook her head. "I don't need your pity, Edward. You shouldn't have come back. I don't want you here to wait me out until I die. Why didn't you just let me be? I was nearly there! Edward, I was nearly safe, and you brought me away!"

She was getting hysterical, and he heard rather than saw Esme flit from the room to find Carlisle.

"Bella, listen to me please," he begged, as she tugged on her hair. He wrapped his hand around hers so she couldn't hurt herself any further. "I love you. I left to keep you safe, but I was wrong, okay? I was wrong, because all I did was hurt us both. I love you, baby, I love you."

She was sobbing as she shook her head. "No, no, lies… you're lying, Edward. You told me, you told me, you don't love me anymore. You told me, Edward. You did. You told me. And I didn't listen because you told me to stay safe for Charlie, but I didn't listen Edward. I can't, and everybody thinks I'm pathetic for being brokenhearted, Edward but I'm not, you see, I'm not. I'm not brokenhearted, because it's not there anymore, Edward, because you took it with you, see, so they're all wrong."

She was rambling and no matter how hard he tried to calm her, he couldn't. She was getting more and more worked up.

"What happened, Son?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room.

"I don't honestly know," Edward replied, watching Bella worriedly. She was rocking in place now. The remnants of the tears on her face seemed to glitter as she rocked back and forth, muttering the same rambling nonsense over and over.

Carlisle crouched down so he was directly in her eye line, but she continued moving as though she couldn't see him.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me, sweetheart?"

She didn't reply, seemingly in her own world. Edward stroked her arm, hoping to garner some response. She flinched away from his touch, but the rocking slowed until she was still, his jumper clutched close to her chest once more.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, and this time she looked at him. "Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "Too hot. Always too hot."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Feel… funny," she whispered. "Pulling feeling in my chest. Restrictive. Hurts sometimes."

"How long has that been happening, sweetheart?"

She looked at Edward but didn't reply.

"Since I left?" he guessed, and she nodded her head.

Carlisle sighed, but nodded. "We believe that you are Edward's mate, Bella. The pulling in your chest, and your extreme suffering with his absence has been caused by your separation. Do you feel better when Edward is in contact with you?"

She nodded again, although Edward noticed that she seemed to shy away from him with her admittance.

"Baby, it's not just you," he assured her. "It affects me too."

"You… you look fine," she whispered, and while she blushed, he could hear a small accusation in her words.

"Looks can be deceiving," he replied quietly. "I've been a mess since we left you, Bella."

"You don't have to lie to me, Edward," she sighed. "Really, I don't want you to be here just because I can't get a grip. I'll…"

"You'll what, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked, bringing her attention to him.

"I don't want to be a charity case," she choked out.

"You'll never be a charity case, Bella," Carlisle asserted, frowning slightly. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not that I know of."

"When we left, Edward believed it was for your safety. After Jasper got overloaded with his own bloodlust and that of the others, Edward was terrified of what else could happen. From the day we arrived at the new house, he saw on the floor of the attic, and stared at your picture. We had to force him to hunt once a fortnight, but other than that he didn't move. He only changed his clothes when he couldn't take the separation anymore and he decided to return to you. Bella… the mating bond goes both ways."

They gave her a few minutes to take Carlisle's words in, and she turned to Edward. "You won't leave again?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby. I'm far too selfish to believe I could ever be without you again," he whispered, holding out his arms for her.

She crawled into his waiting arms, settling herself into his embrace.

"You're home for me," he murmured into her hair. "I will never be able to voice how much I missed you. I could never leave you now."

"I love you."

The words were quiet but clear, and Edward felt like his insides were about to burst open with happiness.

Carlisle smiled at the two of them.

"You should enjoy the peace and quiet for a little while. The others will be home soon and they're all looking forward to seeing you, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, a bit of a wait on this one, but I struggle with Edward sometimes. He's... It's... Bah. I wrote a thing, and I hope you enjoy it :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Edward heard the others as they approached the house. He didn't particularly want to share Bella at the moment, but he knew Alice wouldn't let it rest until he did.

"Peace is broken," he told Bella, nudging her temple with his nose. "The mob is back."

Bella giggled quietly, making him smile.

"Are you ready to see them?" he asked when she looked up at him.

She shook her head. "I need to get a shower and get dressed."

He stared at her for a moment before he nodded hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes tracing his face, a worried look on her own.

"I…"

"Edward?"

"You've mentioned a few times that you, uh, that you want to…" he couldn't get the word to leave his mouth. "I can't lose you, Bella. I'm scared that I'm going to take my eyes off you for a moment, and something… I can't."

Understanding entered her eyes, and she sat up further on his knee so she was face to face with him.

"Would it make you feel better if someone was in the room with me?"

He nodded, gratitude flooding him that she did understand. "Who do you want, baby?"

"Esme," Bella murmured after a moment. "Please."

Within seconds, Esme was at the door, ushering Bella into the bathroom, collecting clothing from the wardrobe as she did. Edward listened until he heard the shower turn on before he left the room, flitting downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family were gathered.

"She'll be ready soon," he told them, leaning against the door frame. "Don't overwhelm her when she comes down. She seems to have triggers that I haven't quite worked out yet, but I don't want her upset."

Alice smiled at him, though she was the only one who did.

 _You did this to her, Edward._

He glanced sharply at Rosalie, who was glaring at him from where she sat with Emmett.

"You think I don't know that?" he snarled. "You think I'm not cursing myself for putting her through the pain she's felt?"

"We told you not to get involved with her!" Rosalie hissed. "She could have been happy with her human life!"

"Not everyone want's what you want, Rose," Carlisle replied calmly, sending a warning look between the two of them. "At this point, the bond between Bella and Edward has surpassed the first stages. They've both accepted it, and there is no turning back. It's time for you to let it go."

Rose sat back, mutinous but silent. Edward shook his head.

"I'm going to wait upstairs for Bella. If you can't be nice to her, perhaps you shouldn't be here when I fetch her downstairs."

* * *

Edward was waiting for her when she reentered the bedroom with Esme.

"I'll wait downstairs with the others," Esme murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Bella's head.

She nodded, walking straight into Edward's arms.

"I love you," he whispered, wrapping them around her. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. For putting you through so much pain. For thinking I knew best. I almost destroyed us both."

"You're here now," she whispered, settling her head on his shoulder. "You're here now."

"Hmm," he replied, inhaling her scent. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

She nodded. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

She stepped back, holding her hand out for him. He took it immediately, stroking the back of her's with his thumb. They walked down the stairs slowly, Bella's legs shaking slightly. After spending so much time in bed, she was struggling a little with holding her own weight.

Edward was itching to pick her up, he hated to see her struggle so, but he was aware that if he carried her everywhere, she'd never recover her strength.

"Bella!"

Alice was a blur as she moved from her seat to right in front of Bella, hugging her as tightly as she dared. Bella hesitated for only a second before she wrapped her free arm around Alice, keeping Edward's hand clutched in her other.

"I missed you, Bella."

"Missed you too," Bella whispered, her eyes glistening slightly.

When Alice moved out of the way, Edward led Bella to the free chair, sitting down then pulling her onto his lap. She settled against his chest, breathing a sigh of relief at taking the pressure off her legs.

"Bells, I missed you, sweetheart," Emmett said, looking at her with a mixture of anger and compassion on his face.

Bella smiled. "I missed you too, Bear."

Rosalie was staring at Bella with a look of shock on her beautiful face.

"This is what you did to her," she snarled, her eyes moving to Edward. "Look at her, Edward! You selfish bastard!"

Bella stared at her, shock and anger warring on her face.

"Rose," Carlisle said, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"No! She could have been happy, Carlisle! She was beautiful and she had her whole life ahead of her. Look at her! She's a shadow of the girl she was before!"

"Wait a minute," Bella interrupted. "You've never liked me, Rosalie, and I can accept that. Don't get angry with Edward for something to do with me when our relationship is absolutely none of your fucking business."

"Bella -"

"No. You don't have a right to be angry at Edward when he did exactly what you wanted to do. You wanted him to leave, you didn't want him to change me, and you got your wish. You can't be angry with him for the consequences now."

Bella was breathing heavy, but Alice, Carlisle and Esme all smiled at the fire in her eyes. Edward rubbed her side comfortingly, marvelling over the compassion and understanding in his mate. That she could still defend him after all the hurt he'd caused; she amazed him constantly.

"He should have left you alone to begin with," Rosalie said quietly.

"You had Carlisle change Emmett, did you not?"

"He was dying, it's completely different."

"Is it? I don't think it is. What if Emmett had been angry about being changed into a vampire? I mean, I'm happy for your sake that he took to the lifestyle so easily, but what if he hadn't? I know that you share Edward's belief that your souls are condemned, so how is it different what you did to Emmett. He might have been dying at the time, but the results are still the same."

"It's different," Rose snarled.

"No," Bella argued. "It's not different. You call Edward selfish, but he's not the only one. You've had your mate by your side for years. Edward has been alone for so long, watching the rest of his family, all mated, be happy. How selfish is it that he wants that for himself?"

"You could have lived a full life, Bella, you don't understand what you're giving up!"

"I understand what I'm gaining," Bella replied. "And you're missing the point. If you'd come across Emmett while he was still healthy, what would you have done? Would you have left him to live his life with another woman, a human woman?"

Rosalie hesitated, glancing at Emmett. That was all Bella needed.

"Of course you wouldn't. You'd have had him changed regardless. Edward has made mistakes, so has everyone else. I don't need your approval to be with my soul mate, Rosalie, and as much as I would like to call you my sister as I do Alice, it won't change anything if you decide you want nothing to do with me."

She settled back into Edward's arms, nuzzling her face into his neck. His arms tightened slightly, and she sighed her comfort.

Rose stood up, leaving the room without a backward glance. Emmett sighed but followed her, stopping only to bend and press a gentle kiss on Bella's cheek.

"I'm glad you're home, Bells."

A few moment's passed by in silence, before Alice chuckled.

"Well done, Bella."

Bella frowned, turning her head to look at Alice. "Huh?"

"You've just helped Rose turn a corner in her thinking. Things will be better between you from now on."

Bella smiled. "That's good."

A phone rang in another room and Carlisle excused himself to answer it.

"Bella?"

Jasper sat forward in his seat.

"I'm very sorry for my actions on your birthday, Bella."

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "I never blamed you for that. As fragile as my body may be to you, I always knew the dangers of being around vampires, Jazz. You were dealing with the bloodlust of everyone else that night, and that makes you the strongest of all of you."

He stared at her for a moment, and she knew he was testing her emotions.

 _She really means it. Edward, she's incredible. So forgiving and compassionate._

Edward smiled. "I know."

When Bella frowned, Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Thank you, Bella. I was just surprised at your compassion and Edward was answering my thoughts."

Bella snorted. "I had forgotten how annoying that could be."

Carlisle reentered the room, smiling at Bella. "That was Charlie on the phone. When I told him you were up and about, he decided to come and see you."

Bella nodded. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Edward frowned. "We need to speak to Billy Black as well," he said, his eyes on his father figure. "Not only to inform the of our return, but about his breach of the treaty."

"Billy breached the treaty? What did he do?" Bella asked.

"Told your father about us," Edward told her.

"Charlie knows?"

When Edward nodded, Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course he does. That's why they did that thing, right?"

"Thing?"

"Hmm. I remember some of it. They were trying to convince me that you had me under your thrall. Fucking nutjobs."

Edward choked out a laugh, as Carlisle, Jasper and Alice let their own out without trying to fight it. Esme shook her head, but she was smiling all the same.

"Sorry, Esme," Bella murmured.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I can understand your anger."

"You're not supposed to have favourites, mom," Emmett complained as he and Rosalie returned to the room.

Esme rolled her eyes. "I don't have favourites."

"Yeah, yeah. If I drop the F-Bomb, you make me do chores."

"That take you all of three seconds," Rosalie replied with a small chuckle.

"So not the point, Rosy," Emmett complained.

Bella dozed against Edward for a while, half listening to the murmur of the family's voices. It was soothing, comforting unlike anything she'd felt in months.

"Charlie is here, baby," Edward told her quietly.

She opened her eyes as Carlisle led her dad into the room.

"Hey, Dad," she murmured.

"Bells," he replied, holding a hand out to help her up from Edward's lap. When she stood, he pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against his chest. When he's had his fill, he held her out at arm's length so he could look at her. "This is what you want?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Edward told me… you wanted to be changed into… before. This is what you want?"

She nodded, a tear falling from her eye to her cheek. "I can't be without him, Daddy."

Charlie stared at her for a moment before he nodded. "Okay. How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied, offering him a small smile.

He released her and she sank back onto Edward's lap. All the talk and confrontation and reunions had made her tired, but she knew she couldn't go to sleep yet. It would be rude, and she really did want to make her dad feel better.

"How was work, Daddy?"

"Quiet," he replied was a small chuckle.

The two of them spoke for a little while, before he stood up to leave.

"I'll pop up and see you tomorrow, sweetheart, okay?"

"Sure, Dad, I'll be here."

He nodded, kissing her cheek. She was surprised but happy when he gripped Edward's shoulder for a moment before he left, offering quiet goodbyes to everyone else.

"We'll be seeing Billy Black and Sam Uley at the boundary line tonight," Carlisle said. While Charlie had been there, he'd called the reservation to arrange the meeting. "They are requesting we fetch Bella with us."

"Why?" Edward asked, frowning.

"I believe they want to make sure she is with us of her own volition."

"It's none of their business," Bella muttered. "But I'll go if it'll shut em up."

"Bella, this probably won't be the end of it," Edward warned her. "I doubt they'll give up so easily."

Bella sighed. "Let's just see what they say. If needs be, I'll ask my dad to talk to Billy. I just… why can't anyone accept that I am yours, body, mind, heart and soul? It's nobody else's business what we do, why can't they just butt out?"

"I don't know, baby, but we'll get through it. Together."

She smiled slightly. "Together. I like that."


End file.
